How to Save a Life
by ReadMyPaige
Summary: Owen Hunt loses the love of his life Caroline, leaving him to raise his two daughters with the help of his best friends. Bad at summaries! WARNING: there will be spanking as discipline as minors! if you don't like DON'T READ! You have been warned! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Carlena Hunt - 10 years old

Olivia Hunt - 3 years old

Caroline Hunt - 36 years old

"What do we got?" Mark Sloan asked, booking it towards a wailing ambulance with a slew of doctors in tow. An EMT frantically ran towards them, panting. He could always tell just by the look on an EMT's face when an injury was bad and this? This was bad.

"It's, uh...female child, around ten years old, blunt force trauma to the head, lacerations all over the body," the man replied, opening the door as a few of the EMT's filed out.

Mark didn't have time to respond before his eye caught it. A silver charm bracelet, the tiny letters that hung from it unmistakably spelling it out. _Carlena._ The dark auburn hair fanned across the pillow, the stark, albeit temporary, blue streak that her parents had just given her permission to get, the newly painted fingernails—he steadied himself against a pillar as the gurney rolled past him and into the ER, a few of his co-workers shouting at him as they passed.

"Dr. Sloan, are you alright?" the EMT asked, breaking him out of his trance.

"Was.." Mark felt bile rising up in his throat and his hands shake as he looked at the man next to him. "Was she alone?"

"No, she was with a woman. Looks to be the mother. They brought her in about a minute ago, though the injuries she sustained were worse. Much worse. It looks very bleak."

Without another word, Mark ran.

"Karev! Karev!" he yelled as he flew into the room where the child's limp body lay, so tiny and _so_ helpless.

"What?" Alex hissed but his expression softened when he took in Mark's appearance and demeanor. "Are you—"

"That little girl, that woman — it's Hunt's family. That woman is his wife, and that little girl is his," he blinked the tears away and swallowed, shaking his head. "I have to go find him, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I think he was in the breakroom."

"His wife, have you seen her?"

"Think she's in the OR. I'm not sure who's oper—"

Mark didn't wait for him to finish before busting it up the steps, through a few hallways, and over to the breakroom. When he stepped through the doorway, he discovered Owen sitting at a chair, his coffee in one hand and his drink in the other.

"You alright, Sloan?" Owen asked, smiling obliviously as he poked his head out of his newspaper. His face dropped when he was met with a very pale, very distraught Mark.

"It's Caroline and Carlena, Owen," he said, biting back a sob. "They were in an accident."

Mark shook his head. "Carlina was just brought in, Karev is working on her to get her stable. Caroline is in the OR and-" with that Owen took off towards the OR. He went in every operating room until he found his wife.

"_-time of death 8:42 am." _Dr. Derek Shepard said sadly, knowing this was the wife of his good friend. He looked up at Owen, who was sobbing uncontrollably. He walked over to the table to the lifeless body of Caroline. Her bloody blonde hair sprawled across the pillow. They didn't even have a chance to open her up before she coded.

The room cleared, leaving Owen with his now deceased wife. He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her fingers. "Goodbye my life, my beautiful, beautiful wife. My love." He choked out leaning down and tenderly kissing her lips. "I love you so-so much." He laid his head on her chest and cried; then it dawned on him. Carlena is here too. He felt guilt wash over him as he forgot his daughter was here, fighting for her life. He stood up, blinking the tears out of his eyes and laying one last kiss on her forehead.

He bursted into the room where Alex Karev had just been working on Carlena; but the room was empty. "Carlena! Where's my daughter! Wh-where, where is she!?" He collapsed on the ground thinking the worst had happened.

Mark had heard the commotion and ran towards his best friend. Before he could say anything; Owen started speaking in hysterics. "Sh-shes gone! Caroline is gone! And now now my daughter, Carlena she's she's gone Mark!"

"Hey, hey! Look at me!" Owen panted looking up, his eyes drowning in tears. "Carlena is in the OR. She's not gone."

Owen just broke down and cried in his best friend's shoulder. "Car-caroline is-is gone ma-mark! sh-she's gone!"

The color drained from Mark's face. His wife's best friend just died. His best friend's wife died. The mother of his god children died. His friend was dead.

Owen walked in the operating room that his daughter was in.

"You can't be in here Hunt." Dr. Webber said as he quickly looked up from the ten year old.

"I'm not leaving her, She's my daughter!"

"I understand that but-"

"I'm not leaving!"

Richard Webber sighed and shook his head; "stand over there and out of the way."

Owen nodded, his whole world falling apart.

Owen sat next to Carlena's bedside in the ICU gently holding her limp hand in his; tubes and wires everywhere; her chest lightly going up and down with breaths. "Baby girl what happened today?" He whispered knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

There was a light knock on the door; Owen turned and it was Mark, out of his scrubs. "Hey man," He said to him. "Lexi and I will take Olivia home with us tonight-"

"Thanks Mark but you really don't have to-" He sniffled, his eyes puffy from crying.

"Yes we do man; you're not going to want to leave Carly. Its our pleasure."

Owen nodded; "Well can you stay with Carly while I talk to Liv?"

Mark patted his back, "Of course I will man, Lexi has her in the cafeteria."

Owen just nodded once more and stood up, kissing Carlena on her forehead, careful of the ventalator tube.

While Owen was walking to the cafeteria, he was getting sympathetic looks, and apologies for his loss. He was about to lose it if he heard another person mention Caroline's death. He spotted Lexi and his giggling three year old in the corner of the cafeteria. He took a deep breath and made his way over to them.

Olivia's face lit up when she saw Owen and it broke his heart, knowing how much the news he was about to share would devastate her, change her, alter her entire life.

"Hi baby girl," he said softly, pulling out the chair next to her. He scooped her up and placed her on his lap, where she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Hi daddy," she said, staring up at him with her big blue eyes. "I drawed mommy a picture today."

"That's nice, baby," he said, his voice cracking. "But I have to tell you something about mommy."

"What?" she asked, playing with the buttons in his shirt.

"There was an accident and she's gone to heaven now, baby," he said, kissing her head.

"Oh," Olivia said, looking up at him once again. "Well when is she getting back?"

He paused a moment, looking up at the ceiling as he fought the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He looked down once again at the innocent little girl who was curled up in his lap. "Mommy's not coming back, sweetie. She's up there with grandpa and Sparky."

"I no see her no more?" she asked sadly, not fully understanding the situation.

He couldn't bring himself to say the words, so he just hugged her and held her as tight as he could. "Someday," he whispered softly, mostly to himself.

"Where's Carly?"

"Carly was hurt in the accident, baby."

"Is she going to be okay, daddy?"

Owen paused for a moment before nodding his head. "I sure hope so, sweetheart."

"Can we go home?" she asked, tugging on his shirt.

"You're going to spend the night with Aunt Lexi and Uncle Mark," he told her, stroking her hair.

"Why?"

"Because daddy has to stay here with Carly. You'll have a lot of fun with them, I promise," he said, knowing that was really the only promise he could make right now.

"You gotta take a break, man. Take a shower, eat some real food, change your clothes, take a nap, _something,_" Mark said, giving his best friends shoulder a squeeze.

It had been 24 hours, and Carlena was still in the ICU after having to be put in a medically induced coma after the doctors realized the severity of her injuries and Owen was — to put it lightly, a wreck. He was a shell of the man he was not even two days ago, drained and exhausted and devastated and completely and utterly lost.

"No, not until I hear her voice, not until I know she's going to be okay," he said, his eyes never leaving his little girl's face.

"Okay, yeah, I get it. Let me bring you something to eat, then. Something that's not cafeteria food. I get off in a few minutes, I can get you anything you want, you name it."

"I'm okay," Owen said flatly, his temple resting on his index and middle finger as he leaned on the arm of the small chair he had set up just inches from Carlena's bed.

"Come on, Owen."

"I said I'm okay," he said, gritting his teeth. Mark pursed his lips and nodded his head.

"Okay, well, let me know if you change your mind."

"How...how is she, Mark?" Owen asked softly, glancing over at him.

Mark furrowed his brows. "I thought you were briefed on h—"

"No, Olivia. How is Olivia?"

"Oh. She's okay. She misses you, but we've been keeping her busy," he paused for a moment. "She's at the Daycare center now, actually. If you want to go talk to her, I can keep an eye on Carly while you go."

Owen sighed. He hated the idea of leaving Carlena's side, but he knew he had another child to worry about — one who was probably confused and scared and needed him. "Thank you," he said, standing up from his spot on the chair for the first time all day.

Mark shook his head. "Don't thank me."

Owen offered him a small smile and nodded his head before exiting the room. Mark stared at the door for a minute before letting out a shaky breath and slowly turning around. It was something he knew he'd have to come to terms with eventually, all of it, but this was almost too much — his god daughter's body laying across a hospital bed, limp and bruised and helpless. He took a step towards her bed and slipped her small hand into his large one.

"Hey, kiddo," he said softly, his voice trembling a little as he realized it was the first time he'd seen her, really seen her, since she was rolled out of the ambulance. He opened his mouth to speak again, but all that escaped was a sob. For the first time since the accident, he allowed himself to react, to feel, to let everything he had bottled up in the last 24 hours out. His best friend's wife, _his friend,_ was dead, his goddaughter was lying in a hospital bed, comatose, and two of his three favorite girls in the whole entire world would spend the rest of their lives without their mother. And he knew one of the best people he knew would never, ever be the same because of it.

Olivia spotted Owen when he walked through the door almost instantly and she all but pushed a few of the toddlers around her out of the way to run up to him. "Dadda!"

"Hey, princess," he said, kissing her chubby cheek as he scooped her up. She played with his collar and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Where's Carly?" she made a face, like she was trying to remember what it was her Uncle Mark and Aunt Lexi had told her last night. "Is she still sleeping?

He thought about it for a second before saying softly, "she's recovering."

"Huh?"

"Getting better," he told her. "Like, remember when your belly was upset and mo—" he stopped himself, because he didn't want to confuse her any further and even thinking about it put him in a dark place. "We gave you medicine and made you stay in your pajamas and make sure you got lots and lots of rest?"

She nodded. "Well, it's kind of like that. Do you understand?"

"Mmhmm," she said, surprising him. He figured she would ask _atleast_ ten more questions, but she didn't and he was grateful.

"So, how is it at Aunt Lexi and Uncle Mark's?"

"I gotted a shirt," she told him matter of factly, pointing at the shirt that she was wearing. He looked down at it.

"Dora!" he said, attempting to sound enthusiastic.

"No, daddy, _Boots," _she told him, her lisp out in full force as she pointed at the monkey.

"Ah, yes, of course. I knew that."

The little girl giggled and then squirmed a little, indicating she wanted to be put down. Owen set her back on her feet and she walked over to the table, picking up a piece of paper and handing it to him.

"For Carly," she said, smiling, pointing at the piece of paper. It was ripped out of a coloring book and it was a picture of Princess Ariel, colored in with every color out of the box.

"She's going to love it, sweetheart. I'm going to go put it nex to her bed for when she wakes up."

Olivia flashed him a bashful smile and then grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

"Woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going?" he laughed, picking her up again.

"See Carly," she told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "See Carly, daddy!"

"Soon, Liv, I promise. Okay? But not yet," he said softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Olivia's lips pursed in a pout, "Daddy, I see her noooowww." She persisted tugging out his hand; he tried so hard not to smile.

"Olivia," His voice low and deep. "I'm sorry honey but you just have to wait okay? But I promise soon you will be able to see her. Why don't you make her some more beautiful pictures?"

Although she was disappointed she gave a slight smile and nodded. "Otay dadda! Me goin' home today?"

Sadly he shook his head. "No baby I'm sorry, you get to spend more time with Aunt Lexi and Uncle Mark."

She looked up at him with her big beautiful blue eyes. "It's otay, I wike it dere." She smiled.

He picked her up once more and kissed her chubby little cheek. "That's good baby girl." She whined and squirmed. "Dooowwn daddy!"

He chuckled slightly placing the little girl down on her feet. "Daddy is going to go back to Carly now baby, you be good for Aunt Lexi and Uncle Mark okay?"

"I a good giwl dadda!" She beamed.

He leaned down kissing her head and wrapping her in an embrace. "That you are baby girl, that you are." He felt a pain in his heart knowing that this must be so confusing for her; not being able to see her mommy anymore, and not really knowing what's going on with her sister. "I love you baby."

"I wove you too dadda." she smiled and scurried away to the coloring table to color Carly some more pictures.

"Olivia it's time for your bath sweetie." Lexi said entering the living room where Olivia was playing with her dolls. She looked up at her and shook her head. "Nooooo me pway."

Lexi cleared her throat. "Little girl, you do not say no to me. Now it's time for your bath."

Olivia curled her bottom lip and threw her doll down and started kicking her legs, screaming. 'Noo noo! I pway! no bafh!"

Mark sat up from the couch and got right on the floor next to Olivia to nip this in the bud. "Olivia Grace that is enough." His voice was firm. He picked her up and stood her on her feet, but as he did so she bit him. That made both Mark and Lexi gasp. Mark though recovered quickly and looked fierce in Olivia's eyes. "You do not bite me!" then he turned her over and delivered three firm, harty smacks to her bottom. He felt bad for doing this, with everything that has happened but she needs to learn.

She wailed as Mark held the tiny girl in his arms, rubbing her back whispering in her ear. "Shhh it's okay now."

"I sowwy I bitted you! I take bafh!" She cried in his chest.

He rocked the little girl, "Shh I know you are. I love you so much" He stood up with her in his arms. "I wove you too" she sniffled as he handed her to Lexi who took her to the bathroom.

"Hm. Well, her vitals signs look good, the swelling of the head has gone down and they're talking about moving her from the ICU, but you didn't hear that from me," a nurse winked at him with a warm smile.

Owen nodded, his eyes never leaving Carlena. The nurse quietly slipped out of the room, clipboard in hand, while the steady beep of the heart monitor echoed throughout room. It had been 4 days and the numbness still hadn't worn off — even the tiniest bit of good news regarding Carlena's condition should have made him want to scream, cry, jump off the walls — but nothing mattered until she was awake.

He's heard a lot in the previous 96 hours or so. That he just needed to be patient, that every body is different, that these things take time — all things he'd said to his own patients before. But it brought him no solace, no comfort whatsoever.

"Here," a voice shook him from his thoughts. Lexi stood infront of him, her hands full with an assortment of different things. He hadn't even heard the door open. She handed him a pillow and blanket before setting the rest of the stuff on the table next to him.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, clutching the pillow to his chest. He was tired, so tired, but he didn't want to sleep.

"This stuff is for Carly," she said softly, motioning to the table that was full of all different types of goodies. A teddy bear, different types of chocolates, a Teen Vogue magazine, puzzles, snacks.

Owen smiled a little, mostly to himself. "She's going to love it, Lex, thanks."

"Liv picked it all out," she said, smiling fondly.

Lexi pulled a chair out and sat down in it, her hands clasped together. The room was silent, aside from the machines Carlena was attatched to, and Owen was grateful for that. So many people had tried to tell him what to do, how to feel, how he should be handling things — he much, much preferred the silence, even knowing the people who were saying these things to him had very good intentions.

Lexi opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it, unsure of what to say. She knew how much Owen was hurting, how much it was all taking its toll on him, but she couldn't fix that and she certainly didn't want to make it any worse.

"Lex, if Mark sent you here to try to get me t—"

"Mark didn't send me," Lexi said quickly, her voice rising a little.

"Okay."

"You don't have to keep it all bottled up inside, Owen." She told him after a long pause.

"I'm not," he said defensively, his eyes meeting hers.

"I'm not saying you are, I'm just saying you don't have to. It's just...I'm here if you ever want to talk."

Owen dabbed at his wet eyes, nodding. "Thanks."

"Of cou—" a sound stopped Lexi dead in her tracks. They both heard it, as evidenced by the look on Owen's face. It was a quiet sound, really, but it was enough to have them both run over to Carlena's bed side. It was the shifting in the bed, the rustling of sheets.

"Carly? Carly, baby, it's daddy," Owen said, a single tear falling down his cheek. Carlena stirred, more movement then she'd made since before the crash, and Lexi inhaled sharply. Was it — could it...

Her fingers dug into the hospital bed sheets and then, slowly but surely, her eyelids fluttered open.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen took her hand and looked at Lexi, "Make sure Shepard gets paged." He spatted only worrying about his daughter at the moment. He saw Carlena struggling, trying to speak. "Shh baby, you can't talk, you have a tube in your mouth." He held her restrained hand and stroked her hair. They put restraints on her so she wouldn't be tempted to rip the tube out when she woke up.

Her eyes read that she was scared, lost and just wanted to go home. "I know baby I know." He continued to stroke her hair gently.

Just then Derek came in. "Hello my beautiful niece." He smiled his charming smile and looked in her eyes with a small white flashlight. "Pupils are reactive, that's a very good sign." He walked to the end of the bed and gently touched the bottoms of her feet. "Can you feel me touching you sweetie? Blink once for yes and twice for no."

Carlena blinked once. She opened her mouth to try to speak; she was getting restless with the tube in her mouth. "Okay we'll get that tube right out." Derek winked getting gloves on. "Carlena I need you to give me one big cough on the count of three." Carlena grasped onto Owen's hand as Derek started to count. "1...2...3" and with that Carlena gave him a big cough as he pulled out the tube. "There we go, good girl." He smiled.

"d-daddy." She croaked tears in her eyes; her voice all scratchy and faint.

"Yes baby, I'm right here; I'm not going anywhere." His eyes also filled with tears as he took off the restraints.

"Mo-mommy?" She asked. "S-she okay?"

Owen's heart sank once again. He had to tell his other daughter that her mommy was gone. He gripped her hand tighter but still gentle and looked her in the eyes as he pushed some of her hair back. "Baby girl, Mommy, mommy didn't make it. She's in Heaven now sweetie." His voice broke; trying to keep it together.

"No. No!" She yelled, her voice cracking and croaky. "I wanna see mom!" She sat up quickly but screamed out in pain holding her side. She had sustained broken ribs and a serious head injury in the accident. Tears streamed down her face "mommy!"

Lexi, Derek and Owen were trying hard to contain her, but the more she moved around like that the more damage she could do. "Baby, baby mommy is gone. I'm so sorry baby, but she's gone."

"Nooo mommy!" She gave up on thrashing; but continued to cry. Her breaths becoming quick and short in hyperventalation.

"Derek give her something." Lexi said, tears in her eyes. "She'll cause more damage."

Derek went in the cabinet pulling out a sedative and injected it in her IV.

She slowly started to calm down and started to close her eyes into a slumber, but before that happened she mumbled "lay...daddy."

Owen took that as to lay with her and that's what he did. He carefully climbed onto the bed and held his sleeping, hurting daughter in his arms. "It's going to be okay baby girl. I don't know how, but it will." He whispered to her sleeping body, kissing her head as a tear fell from his eyes into her hair.

Lexie walked into the Seattle Grace daycare center and began scanning the room until her eyes landed on Olivia who was in the corner, brushing through her doll's hair. Lexie called out her name and Olivia's head shot up instantaneously, her eyes darting around the room. She looked until she spotted Lexie and her face lit up. She stood up and ran over to her, her arms outstretched.

Lexie scooped her up. "Hi Miss Olivia," she said with a smile.

"Hi Aunt Lexie," she said sheepishly, wrapping her arms around Lexie's neck.

"Guess what?" Lexie said playfully, causing Olivia's eyes to widen.

She put her finger on her chin, like she was thinking about it, and then shook her head. "I don't know, what?"

"Carly's awake," Lexie said softly. Olivia squirmed in Lexie's arms excitedly and Lexie set her down. "Where are you going?"

"To see Carly!" Olivia said matter of factly, tugging on Lexie's hand.

"Woah, woah, hold on kiddo. Carly's sleeping right now. She has to get her rest. When she wakes up, you'll be the first person I come to."

"You said she was awake," Olivia said sadly, her lower lip quivering. Lexie kneeled down so she was eyelevel with Olivia and tilted her head up so Olivia was looking at her.

"Hey, it's okay. Liv, look at me," she said. Olivia eyes met Lexie's and Lexie smiled. "Carly's okay. She's awake, but she's just resting."

"Okay," Olivia said slowly before tugging on Lexie's hand once again. "I want to see her, though."

"Olivia."

"Please, Aunt Lexie."

"I don't think-"

"I miss her," Olivia said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I won't wake her, I promise!"

Lexie could feel her resolve disappearing as she looked into Olivia's eyes. "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!" Olivia said with a bright smile. They locked pinkies and then they were on their way, up the elevator and down the hall.

When they arrived, Carlena was curled up next to Owen, nestled into the crook of his arm. His chest was wet with tears and both appeared to be awake, Owen rubbing circles on Carlena's back and Carlena with her face buried in Owen's shirt. Olivia looked up at Lexie apprehensively, gesturing towards the door. "Can I go see daddy? His eyes are opened," she asked.

Lexie looked back into the room and her eyes met Owen's. He looked down at Olivia, and then back at Lexie and, with a nod, gestured for them to come in. Lexie gave Olivia's hand a squeeze and they walked in, Lexie quietly shutting the door behind them. Carlena lifted her head up, her face soaked with tears, and looked at her little sister. "Liv," she said hoarsely with a watery smile.

"Hi Carly," Olivia said, taking it all in. "Why is your face all cutted up?"

"C'mere, Liv," Owen said, sitting up and patting on his lap. Olivia walked over and Owen pulled her up, setting her on his lap. "She got hurt, baby. Remember?"

Olivia nodded slowly but couldn't tear her eyes off of her sister. Her face was marred with bruises and cuts and she had a bandage wrapped around her head, her face slightly swollen. Olivia leaned down and hugged Carlena, causing Carlena to yelp out in pain.

"Olivia," Owen began to chastise, but Carlena shook her head.

"It's okay, dad," Carlena said, wrapping her arms around her sister. Tears stung her eyes as she felt Olivia kiss her cheek.

"I love you Livvy," she said tearfully.

Lexie watched, tears pooling in her own eyes, as she watched the whole scene unfold. Carlena looked over Olivia's shoulder and met Lexie's gaze and, with a smile, waved Lexie over.

"Hi aunt Lexie," she croaked when Lexie reached her bed.

Lexie gave her a warm smile as a tear rolled down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away, not wanting to upset either of the girls anymore than they already were.

"Hi, Car," she said softly, placing her hand on top of Carly's. Carly wrapped her fingers around it and weakly squeezed it. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm feeling okay," she said, swallowing thickly. Her eyes travelled down to her bare wrist and she furrowed her brows. "My bracelet."

Owen climbed off of the bed and walked over to the overnight bag Lexie and Mark had packed for him right after the accident. He fished around and pulled the tiny charm bracelet out. He handed it to Lexie, who gingerly placed it on Carly's wrist.

"Aunt Lexie, c-can I see uncle Mark please?" she managed to say, staring at the bracelet.

"Of course. He'll be very happy to see you," Lexie said matter of factly. Lexie walked out into the hallway and returned with Mark in tow just minutes later. He made a beeline towards Carlena's bed the second they walked through the door.

"Uncle Mark," she said tiredly.

"Hey, pretty girl," he said softly, gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You can't scare us like that again." He winked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly looking down at her lap. "Hey-" he said gently raising her head to look at him. "Don't be sorry sweetie." He kissed her forehead.

"Carly, did you wike the pictures drawed you?" Olivia asked pointed around the room to the pictures from her princess coloring book.

"I love them." Her voice croaked, still scratchy from the tube.

"Whats wrong wid her voice daddy?" Olivia asked leaning into his chest.

"Baby, she had a tube down her throat to help her breathe, it'll get better." Owen explained kissing her head.

"Dad am-am I able to eat? I'm hungry." Carlena questioned wiping her tears from her eyes.

Mark stepped in before Owen could answer. "Yes you can eat honey, how about your aunt and I go grab your favorite from Joe's instead of the gross hospital food?" He smiled winking at her.

Carlena smiled as wide as she could without feeling pain. "Yeah, that'll be perfect. Thanks Uncle Mark."

"Liv honey do you want chicken fingers?" Lexie asked her, and the little girl beamed nodding her head. "Yes!"

Owen gave Olivia a little nudge, "what do you say young lady?"

"Ohh" she giggled. "Yes pease."

The adults chuckled. "Much better." Owen once again kissed her head.

"Owen, you want your usual?" Mark wondered.

"Yes please. Thanks guys. I appreciate it."

"No problem at all man." He said and him and Lexie walked out of the room.

Owen was relieved knowing that his little girl was going to be okay. He was very overwhelmed with many emotions; that tears were starting to fall from his own eyes.

Olivia looked up and saw him crying. "Daddy, why you cryin?"

"Daddy is just very very happy that Carly is okay." He rubbed her back and then kissed Carly's head. Carly felt tears burden in her eyes again but she just laid her head on Owen's shoulder when he laid back down. He set Olivia carefully in between himself and Carly.

Mark and Lexie came back from Joe's and just took in the sight in front of them. Owen, Carly and Olivia were all asleep in Carly's bed. It was the first time since the accident Owen really fell asleep. Lexie had tears in her eyes once again, as Mark put the bag of food on the table in the room.

"They can reheat the food up later." He whispered to his wife. "They need sleep." Lexie nodded and they walked out of the room hand in hand, turning out the light on the way.


End file.
